Umbrella
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Hidup Leeteuk akan penuh dengan musim semi mulai sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi awan mendung yang akan datang membawa hujan padanya. / TeukChul, Leeteuk X Heechul, 83L Fanfic / Yaoi, BL


**Umbrella**

 **Leeteuk X Heechul Fanfic**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

"Hujan."

Wajah tampan itu menengadah. Menatapi ribuan rintik hujan yang menuruni bumi, menciptakan genangan air yang membasahi tanah. Jaket hijau tosca nya semakin memeluk tubuh seiring dengan erat seraya mengusir hawa dingin yang menerpa.

Ini minggu siang yang basah. Sungguh tak terduga sebab cuaca pagi tadi masih lah terasa hangat. Untuk itulah Leeteuk dengan santainya pergi keluar tanpa memperkirakan cuaca akan cepat berubah seperti.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri seorang diri didepan cafe setelah berlari dengan susah payah menghindari hujan dari halte bus.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya guna menampung setiap tetesan hujan. Manik cokelatnya menatap sendu hingga akhirnya sebuah helaan napas keluar dari bela bibir itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disana. Leeteuk merasa dia selalu terhanyut oleh sang waktu setiap kali hujan datang, menyeretnya kedalam arus deras yang membawanya pada kilasan masa lalu yang selalu ingin dia lupakan tetapi tidak pernah bisa. Karena sekuat apapun dia melawan arus, kilasan masa lalu akan terus menerjangnya hingga akhirnya membuatnya tenggelam untuk kesekian kalinya.

Selalu seperti itu.

Hingga akhirnya dia bosan untuk melawan dan membiarkan saja dirinya hanyut dalam kesedihan itu. Lagi dan lagi.

Tangan kekar itu bergerak merapatkan jaket miliknya. "Eh?" Dia baru saja akan melangkah menembus hujan -karena tidak mungkin dia terus berdiri disana menunggu hujan reda, saat sesuatu terulur didepannya. Alisnya bertaut saat menemukan sebuah payung berwarna biru disodorkan padanya. Leeteuk mendongak dan dia langsung terpaku pada sepasang mata hitam yang terlihat begitu jernih. Dia tidak bisa beralih dari seseorang didepannya yang terlihat... sangat cantik. Dengan kulit seputih salju, pipi yang agak sedikit berisi dan bibir pink yang tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Hingga akhirnya si objek perhatiannya itu mulai menampakkan raut tak sabaran. Tangannya yang memegang payung melambai didepan wajahnya, membuat Leeteuk terkesiap dan mengerjap bingung.

"Err, ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tidak ada tanggapan namun dia terus saja menyodorkan payungnya.

"Untukku?"

Seseorang itu mengangguk.

"Aku boleh membawa ini?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

Walau agak sedikit kikuk, Leeteuk pun memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Tangannya yang dingin karena berdiri diluar terlalu lama tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan hangat itu, mengirimkan fraksi-fraksi hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Terima ka-. Hei!" Teriakan Leeteuk tak digubris. Orang itu terus berjalan hingga tubuh rampingnya mulai menghilang dibalik pintu kaca itu.

"Ah, ternyata dia bekerja di kafe ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Senin malamnya, setelah jam pulang kantornya tiba Leeteuk langsung menuju kafe yang kemarin disinggahinya. Matanya mengedar kedalam restoran, mencari keberadaan si pemilik payung, hingga akhirnya Leeteuk menemukannya sedang berditi dibelakang meja kasir. Dengan payung biru tergenggam erat ditangan, namja yang menjabat sebagai karyawan swasta itu memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah masuk.

"Permisi. Kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya nya begitu mata keduanya kembali bertemu.

Wanita cantik itu tampak berpikir, beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk. "Syukurlah." Membuahkan senyum lega dari Leeteuk.

"Oh, ya. Aku datang kemari untuk mengembalikan ini." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan payung itu kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkannya padaku, hmm?" Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan Leeteuk, wanita itu menujuk pada nametag didadanya. "Ah, ya. Terima kasih untuk payungnya, Nona Kim Heechul."

Ada raut tak suka saat kata itu terucap, membuat Leeteuk jadi berpikir apa dia baru saja melakukan hal yang salah?

Belum sempat Leeteuk menemukan jawabannya wanita cantik itu sudah terlebih dahulu merogoh saku segaramnya, mengeluarkan sebuah notebook kecil dan tangannya mulai menggerakkan penanya disana.

Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam dengan bibir yang membuka seolah siap mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian dia menutupnya lagi karena tak ada satu katapun yang terpikir olehnya saat notebook itu disodorkan tepat didepan matanya.

 ** _'Aku bukan wanita, sialan.'_**

Haah, sepertinya Leeteuk benar-benar sudah membuat kesalahan. Salahkan saja orang cantik didepannya ini yang ternyata adalah seorang pria, tak seperti bayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian salah tebak gender yang memalukan itu, pada setiap malamnya setelah pulang dari bekerja Leeteuk selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kafe. Ini sudah minggu ketiga terhitung dari senin malam itu. Hubungannya dengan Heechul pun sudah cukup dekat, walau pun awalnya pria cantik itu marah dan tidak mau menghiraukan kehadirannya. Leeteuk baru tau jika Heechul bukan hanya seorang karyawan disana, ibu nya merupakan pemilik kafe itu dan dia hanya membantu mengurusnya.

"Selamat malam."

Heechul tersenyum sebagai balasan dan Leeteuk balas tersenyum. Namja tampan itu tak mengharapkan jawaban atas sapaannya, karena nyata nya memang tak akan pernah ada kata yang terucap dari bibir pink itu.

"Seperti biasa."

Namja cantik itu mengangguk, tangannya terangkat diudara dan menyuruh Leeteuk untuk duduk dimeja manapun sedang dia sendiri ke sibuk menyiapkan pesanan Leeteuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Heechul kembali muncul dengan nampan ditangan, dia berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. Secangkir americano dan sepotong kue strowbery terletak dimeja sesuai dengan pesanan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Leeteuk. Dia tersenyum singkat, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan sketsa ditangannya.

Heechul hanya mengedikkan bahu, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Leeteuk yang sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya di kafe dengan melukis. Namja cantik itu melangkah kembali ke konternya sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan tarikan dibagian belakang seragamnya. Menariknya untuk mundur hingga mendekat pada si tersangka penarikan.

Heechul berbalik capat dan malayangkan tatapan tajam miliknya pada Leeteuk yang kini menampilkan cengiran lebar, membuatnya memutar bola matanya malas. Pria cantik melebihi wanita itu menatap dengan tatapan bertanya pada Leeteuk.

Namun bukannya menjawab, pria pemilik angel smile itu malah menyodorkan buju sketsanya. Ada gambar Heechul disana yang sedang menyeduh kopi.

"Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?" Dia tersenyum lebar saat Heechul mengangguk. "Aku memang berbakat menggambar." Tukasnya bangga.

Bibir pink Heechul berkomat kamit mendengar perkataan narsis itu. Tangannya merogoh saku seragam dan mengeluarkan notebook yang memang selalu ada disana.

 ** _'Itu bukan bakat.'_** Senyum Leeteuk memudar. Dia mendongak, menuntut penjelasan dari Heechul. **_'Lukisanmu terlihat cantik karena kau menggambar wajahku yang cantik ini.'_**

Seringaian bermain dibibirnya. Seolah apa yang baru saja dia tulis adalah keharusan.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kau memang cantik. Pantas saja aku salah mengenalimu, Nona Kim Heechul." Kedipan mata jahil Leeteuk sisipkan diakhir kalimatnya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Heechul yang kini tak enak dipandang dengan alis mengkerut pertanda tidak suka dengan perkataannya. Dia tertawa melihat itu, hingga tidak menyadari kaki Heechul yang terangkat dan siap menendangnya.

"ARRGH!"

Teriakan Leeteuk menggema didalam kafe yang untung nya cukup sepi. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengusap bekas tendangan Heechul yang tepat mengenai tulang keringnya.

Ih, pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Minggu pagi berikutnya adalah angin dingin mulai berhembus. Daun-daun menari indah diudara tak tentu arah. Langit yang tadinya cerah kini berangsur-angsur mulai tertutupi oleh awan mendung.

Namun namja tampan itu tetap disana, terduduk disamping pusara sang adik. Mengusap lembut nisan dengan nama Lee Donghae terpampang disana. Bahkan hingga tetesan hujan akhirnya turun pun dia tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Donghae-ah, hujan sangat sering turun sekarang. Bukankah kau suka hujan? Kau dulu sering sekali mengajakku keluar untuk bermain ditengah hujan." Bisiknya parau. "Tapi kurasa aku mulai tidak menyukainya. Karena setiap hujan datang aku akan selalu mengingat bagaimana kau pergi dariku selamanya."

Helaan napas Leeteuk terdengar begitu berat, tangannya mulai bergetar saat mengusap nisan dan air mata mengenang dipelupuknya. Kilasan bayang-bayang saat dia kehilangan adik tersayangnya kembali hinggap.

Donghae dengan wajah babak belur dan darah yang merembes dibaju kemeja akibat luka ditubuhnya berjalan sempoyongan kearahnya. Wajah adiknya itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan ketika akhirnya Leeteuk menemukannya. Namun itu semua harus terganti dengan wajah penuh ketakutan saat timah panas itu bersarang tepat dikepalanya. Leeteuk melihat siluet seseorang dibalik dinding disamping kanannya, dia ingin mengejar siapapun itu tapi sekarang Donghae lebih penting baginya.

Tubuh ringkih itu pasti akan langsung ambruk ditanah jika saja dia tak berlari kencang dan membawa tubuh tak perdaya itu kepangkuannya. Leeteuk masih mengingat saat mata cokelat sendu itu menatap sayu padanya, wajah tampan itu berubah menjadi pucat dan terlihat sangat menakutkan dimatanya.

 _"Hyu...ng."_ Hanya untuk mengucap satu kata saja Donghae terlihat sangat kesakitan, darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya hingga terciprat kewajah Leeteuk bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajah tampannya.

Dengan sudah payah Donghae mengangkat tangannya yang sudah gemetar hebat, dia ingin menyentuh wajah sang hyung dan menghapus air matanya. Ingin sekali mengatakan dia baik-baik saja walaupun kenyataan dia bahkan jauh dari kau baik.

 _"Hyung ma...af."_ Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang terucap. Mata Donghae menutup perlahan seirama dengan tangannya yang jatuh terkulai bahkan sebelum sempat menyentuh wajah malaikat kesayangannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Leeteuk selain memeluk tubuh dingin itu kepelukan hangatnya dengan jeritan pilu yang mengiringi.

Leeteuk menghirup napas dalam, membiarkan air matanya tersamarkan dengan air hujan. Sudah satu tahun berlalu semenjak kedajian itu. Leeteuk sudah berusaha untuk menata hati dan menjalani hidupnya yang baru. Dia pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa seiring berjalannya waktu, namun hingga sekarang pun Leeteuk tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok Donghae dari pikiran, hati dan juga hidupnya.

Leeteuk masih menangis dalam diam ketika dia tidak merasakan lagi guyuran hujan ditubuhnya. Dia mendongak dan menemukan Heechul berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru melindungi tubuh keduanya dari hujan yang menghujam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin kuantar pulang?"

Heechul mengangguk.

Mereka kini sedang berdiri didepan kafe setelah pulang dari pemakaman. Leeteuk menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang tetapi namja cantik itu menolak, ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya disini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali lagi malam nanti." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh, namun tangan Heechul menahannya dan kembali menarik Leeteuk kebawah payung biru itu.

Sebelah tangannya yang masih digenggam Heechul diarahkan untuk beralih menggenggam tangkai payung, bahasa isyarat dari namja cantik itu agar membawa payungnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum manis. Dia sangat suka dengan segala bentuk perhatianyang Heechul berikan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

"Eungggh!"

Suara lenguhan terdengar sayup-sayup daei balik gundukan selimut dikamar serba putih yang mendominasi. Kepala berambut cokelat itu memyumbul dari balik selimut dengan rambut acak-acakkan serta wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan enggan, dia menguap lebar setelahnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya, mata hitamnya beralih menatap pada jam dinding diatas sana yang menunjukkan pukul empat siang.

Aish. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menggangu tidur siangnya dihari libur seperti ini.

Drrrrt!

Namja tampan itu berdecak. Menyambar handphone canggihnya dan langsung saja mengklik icon hijau tanpa peduli dengan identitas si penelpon.

"Hmm?"

"Hai, Death Angel." Tubuh Leeteuk langsung menegang begitu seseorang diseberang sana memanggil nama yang sudah lama ditanggalkannya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak."Siapa kau?."

"Daripada bertanya siapa aku, bukanlah lebih baik jika kau bertanya mengenai keadaan kekasihmu?"

Leeteuk menyerngit. Sejak kapan dia punya kekasih.

"Kekasih? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Maksudku?" Suara kekehannya terdengar begitu bengis. "Tentu saja namja cantikmu ini."

Leeteuk tercenung.

Namja cantik?

Apa yang dimaksudnya itu Heechul?

Tiba-tiba saja kemarahan menguasainya. "YAK SIALAN. KAU JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU."

"Sebelum kau bisa melakukannya, mungkin aku sudah menghabisi dia terlebih dahulu."

"Aku akan mencarimu bahkan hingga keujung dunia sekalipun jika kau berani melakukan itu."

"Kau ingin mencariku? Baiklah, datanglah ketempat yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu, kau masih ingat bukan?." Tentu saja Leeteuk masih ingat, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan tempat itu. "Aku tunggu kau hingga tengah malam ini, jika tidak kau akan kembali mengalami kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau akan tau nanti."

Dan sambungan telephone itu ditutup begitu saja.

Leeteuk bergerak panik. Dia melompat dari kasurnya, menyambar jaket jeans miliknya yang tergantung, memakainya dan langsung melangkah lebar-lebar keluar seraya menunggu seseorang mengangkat panggilan telephonena di ujung sana.

"Kibum-ah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

Bangunan besar itu terlihat tak terawat dengan banyaknya cat dinding yang mengelupas dan sebagian yang berubah warna menjadi kusam dengan bercak-bercak hitam disana-sini.

Leeteuk berdiri didepan bangunan itu dengan napas terengah. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tak percaya dia akan kembali ketempat ini lagi -tempat dimata sang adik terbunuh didepan matanya.

Rasa penyesalan kembali datang.

Seharusnya Donghae masih ada didekatnya jika saja Leeteuk tak pernah memasuki dunia hitam ini. Namun kondisi mereka saat itu memaksanya untuk tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Dulu mereka hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang luntang lantung dijalanan setelah orang tua keduanya meninggal. Tidak ada keluarga, tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Kerasnya kehidupan jalanan membuat Leeteuk tumbuh menjadi remaja yang keras pula. Dia melakukan apapun untuk bisa bertahan hidup, dia tidak mengijinkan Donghae untuk melakukan apapun. Karena sebagai kakak, Leeteuk merasa adalah tanggung jawabnya untuk menghidupi keduanya.

Hingga suatu ketika, Leeteuk baru saja memenangkan pertandingan tinju jalanan yang selalu diikutinya setiap minggu. Dengan keadaan tubuh lelah, napas tak beraturan dan memar menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, seseorang datang padanya. Menawarkan pekerjaan padanya dan menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih layak serta akan membantu biaya sekolah mereka. Leeteuk saat itu hanyalah bocah polos berusia lima belas tahun yang dipaksa bersikap dewasa oleh keadaan, maka tanpa berpikir dia langsung mengiyakan. Dia bahkan tidak tau apa pekerjaan yang ditawarkan itu, baginya yang terpenting adalah membuat sang adik bisa hidup layak.

Ketika kesepakatan telah dibuat dengan dibubuhi tanda tangan masing-masing pihak, barulah Leeteuk sadar dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang sangat salah dengan membiarkan dirinya masuk kedalam dunia hitam dan menyandang status sebagai anggota mafia. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menarik diri atau nyawa sang adik lah taruhannya.

Semuanya berjalan lancar selama sepuluh tahun, Donghae bahkan tidak tau dengan statusnya sebagai anggota mafia. Namun semuanya berubah satu tahun lalu, saat Leeteuk menerima telpon itu. Adiknya yang tidak tau apapun justru menjadi korban penyekapan oleh kelompok mafia yang menjadi musuh bosnya. Dengan amarah memuncak mengetahui hal itu, Leeteuk datang kesana. Menghajar setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Donghae diujung sana yang menatapnya sayu, wajah adiknya itu dipenuhi dengan bercak merah. Adiknya itu hanya bisa terduduk dilantai kotor, bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Amarah Leeteuk semakin menjadi melihat itu. Dia yang kakaknya saja tidak pernah melayangkan tangan pada Donghae, bahkan membentak sekalipun tidak. Tapi orang-orang biadab ini dengan gampangnya membuat adiknya terluka.

Sialan.

Leeteuk lepas kendali, dengan membabi-buta menggajar mereka, membuat korbannya berjatuhan kelantai semen, tak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk bernapas pun mereka terbatuk. Dia akan sangat mengerikan jika serius, tak akan lagi mengenal kata ampun, karena itulah orang-orang menjulukinya Death Angel.

Leeteuk masih dapat berdiri tegak ditengah lautan darah dan puluhan tubuh yabg teronggok dibawah kakinya. Peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya dan dada bidangnya naik turun seiring dengan pasokan udara yang dihirupnya rakus.

 _"Leeteuk Hyung."_

Suara lemah itu membuat yang memanggil namanya membuat Leeteuk menoleh. "Donghae-ah." Dia dengan segara berlari mengahmpiri sang adik yang berjalan tertatih kearahnya. DORR!

Namun suara tembakan itu menghentikan langkah keduanya, disusul dengan tubuh Donghae yang merosot jatuh..

Dan saat itulah mimpi buruk Leeteuk dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang datang."

Kata-kata itulah yang menyambut Leeteuk ketika dia menginjakkan kaki disana. Mata hazel nya mengedar, menangkap beberapa, ah bukan, tapi puluhan orang berseragam hitam dengan sebilah kayu ditangan mereka, siap untuk mengeroyoknya.

Cih, dasar pengecut.

"Apa yang membawa seorang Death Angel sudi datang kemari?"

Leeteuk menatap pada seorang pria kekar dengan luka melintang dipipi yang berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Ini dia bos para keparat ini.

"Dimana dia?"

"Tsk. Tidak sabaran sekali." Pria itu menoleh pada anak buahnya. "Bawa dia kemari."

Beberapa orang berseragam itu mengangguk patuh. Mereka memasuki sebuah pintu digedung itu dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat Leeteuk kenal.

"Heechul." Gumamnya pahit melihat tubuh Heechul yang didorongbhingga kepalany menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu, tangannya terikat dibelakang tubuh dan ada luka sobekan disudut bibirnya. Leeteuk ingin menghampiri namun langkahnya terhenti karena beberapa orang menghalanginya.

Dia menggeram. "Apa mau mu?"

"Mau ku?" Nada suaranya terdengar mencemooh. "Tentu saja kematianmu."

"Aku tidak pernah ada urusan denganmu."

"Memang tidak. Tapi sekarang ada." Sepasang mata itu menatap tajam pada Leeteuk. "Kau ingat siapa yang kau bunuh satu tahun lalu?"

Pikiran Leeteuk tanpa diperintah mulai mengingat-ingat siapa yang dimaksudnya. Suara dengusan jelas terdengar dari belah bibirnya saat memorinya mendapatkan satu nama.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang sudah membunuh adikku." Kedua tangannya bersedekap didada. "Memangnya apa masalahmu?"

"Masalahku? Karena yang kau bunuh itu adalah orang kepercayaanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya dengaku?" Ucapnya menyeringai.

"Kau!" Pria yang berstatus pimipinan kelompok itu menggeram, menunjuk padanya dengan ekspresi keras. "Hajar dia." Raungnya.

Tiga orang merengsek maju. Satu diantara mereka melayangkan tinjunya dan Leeteuk berhasil menghindarinya. Satu tinju lainnya ikut melayang namun kali ini dia tak menghindar, Leeteuk menangkapnya, menariknya kebelakang hingga menghasilkan rintihan kesakitan. Didorongnya tubuh itu keras hingga menabrak tubuh lain yang bersiap menyerangnya juga, menghasilkan benturan keras disusul debuman saat tubuh kedunya menghantam lantai.

Lima orang lainnya maju dengan sebilah balok kayu ditangan masing-masing. Mengambil satu langkah mundur, Leeteuk memasang sikap siaga. Satu pukulan hampir saja mengenainya jika saja Leeteuk tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus, dia menahan balok kayu itu dengan lengannya. Namun Leeteuk lengah, dia tidak menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya hingga akhirnya sebuah tendang bersarang dipunggungnya. Membuatnya tersungkur dan bergulung dilantai semen itu.

"Sialan." Umpatnya. Leeteuk berusaha untuk kembali bangkit meski terasa nyeri dipunggunya. Sepertinya dia harus mulai serius sekarang. Leeteuk merenggangkan otot lehernya kekiri dan kekanan, menghasikkan bunyi gretakan tulang. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak berkelahi lagi, jadi siapapun yang menantangnya saat ini pasti tidak akan bisa selamat.

Kali ini dia jadi lebih siap saat satu per satu dari mereka merangsek maju dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Pertarungan sengit tidak bisa lagi dihindari. Belasan orang melawan satu orang, terlihat tidak adil memang. Namun kekuatan dan keahlian dalam bertarung Leeteuk tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Pengalamannya sebagai anggota mafia sudah membuatnya terlatih.

Leeteuk terengah dengan tangan bertumpuh pada lutut, napasnya terdengar terputus-putus seirama dengan dadanya yang naik-turun dengan cepat. Disekanya darah yang berada dibibir dan pelipisnya. Karena sudah lama tidak melatih ototnya, dia jadi kualahan menghadapi orang-orang yang sudah terkapar dikakinya ini.

Menghembuskan napasnya keras, Leeteuk mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Namun napasnya berubah menjadi tercekat saat seseorang yang -baru dia sadari berada dibelakangnya mencekik lehernya dengan lengan dan menodong kepalanya sesuatu yang dia tau pasti itu pistol. Leeteuk juga dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat ditengkuknya.

"Kau sangat hebat bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Sepertinya aku terlalu menganggap remeh padamu."

"Kau baru menyadari itu sekarang?"

"Kau dan kesombonganmu itu akan lenyap ditanganku." Desisnya. "Tenang saja kau tidak sendiri. Kekasihmu itu akan menyusul secepatnya"

"Brengsek."

Dia ingin sekali menatap si brengsek dibelakangnya ini namun Leeteuk tidak bisa. Bergerak sedikit saja, maka moncong pistol itu akan semakin menekan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan kata yang akan kau ucapkan pada adikmu nanti, Death Angel."

Seringaian kejam bermain dibibir itu, lengannya semakin mencekik erat leher Leeteuk membuat napasnya menjadi tersendat. Pelatuk pistol miliknya ditarik secara perlahan, hingga akhirnya suara tembakan nyaring itu menggema dikegelapan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Akh.. Ah.. Ssst. Pelan-pelan, Heechul. Arrrgh."

Bukannya menuruti, namun namja cantik yang sedang mengobati lukanya dengan kapas antibiotik itu justru semakin keras menekan wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam. Terasa sangat perih hingga membuahkan ringisan dan teriakan dari Leeteuk.

Dilihat dari wajah cantiknya yang keruh, alis mata menukik dan kerutan disekitar dahi siapapun pasti tau bahwa dia sedang kesal. Tak perlu kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal melihat sikap sok berani Leeteuk, bukannya menghubungi polisi tapi pria itu malah mencari mati dengan menghadapi mereka sendirian. Untung saja Kibum datang tepat waktu, jika tidak pasti sekarang nyawa Leeteuk lah yang melayang terkena tembakan.

"Hei. Kau berniat mengobati atau justru semakin memperparah luka ku?" Tangan Leeteuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Heechul, mengambil kapas ditangannya dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam kotak P3K.

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu terkesiap saat menatap mata bening didepannya yang kini berkaca-kaca. "Ke-kenapa menangis? A-apa ada yang sakit? Mana?" Tanyanya panik. Leeteuk tidak terlalu peduli dengan kosa katanya yang berantakan, dia kini sibuk memeriksa tubuh Heechul, memastikan ada atau tidak nya luka ditubuh itu hingga membuat namja cantik itu menangis.

"Akh..." Leeteuk meringis.

Kali ini Heechul menjadikan dadanya sebagai sasaran dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Terus memukulnya hingga Leeteuk yakin lama kelamaan dadanya pasti akan memar. Ingin kembali menghentikannya, namun lelehan kristal yang menuruni pipi putih Heechul membuatnya tak berkutik.

Leeteuk terdiam, hingga kemudian membawa tubuh bergetar Heechul kepelukannya.

.

.

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Heechul-ah."

Si pemilik nama menoleh, menatap pada pelanggan setianya. Buku ditangannya dia tutup setelah memberi tanda dihalaman yang tadi dibacanya, kemudian menatap bertanya pada Leeteuk.

Hubungan keduanya berjalan seperti biasa, Leeteuk masih tetap datang setiap malamnya. Mereka tidak pernah menyinggung tentang kejadian sebulan yang lalu, seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Namja tampan itu mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Heechul menunggu sebentar sementara dia merogoh tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas putih.

Senyuman tersungging manis dibibirnya. Secara perlahan Leeteuk membalik kertas putihnya hingga akhirnya satu kata bertinta spidol hitam tertera disana, bukan lagi lukisan seperti yang selama ini menjadi hobby nya.

'Heechul.'

Kerutan didahinya terlihat begitu namanya terpampang disana. Membuahkan senyum simpul dibibir Leeteuk, tangannya bergerak menyingirkan kertas itu dan muncullah tulisan lainnya.

'Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend is choice, but falling in love with you is out of my control.'

Heechul mengerjap dengan bibir sedikit menganga, tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya. Tak mungkin kan jika Leeteuk mencintainya? Dia ini bisu, dia tidak sempurna dan Leeteuk tau itu tau itu dengan jelas.

Namun seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, Leeteuk kembali memperlihatkan kertas lainnya.

'You are not perfect, but you can make me perfect.'

'After I fell in love with you, I'm so in love with my life.'

Semenjak kenal Heechul, Leeteuk sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa mencintai dan melanjutkan hidupnya meski bayang-bayang Donghae masih akan terus ada.

'We have different past time, but now i want to talk about our future.'

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat. Manik beningnya tak pernah lepas memandang, menantikan kata-kata yang tercantum dikertas terakhir itu.

'Would you be my girl?'

Mata Heechul menajam. Dia tiba-tiba saja berdecih, tangannya terlipat didada kemudian mengalihkan pandang kearah lain seolah tak peduli. Leeteuk yang melihat itu menyerngit bingung, diketuknya meja untuk menarik perhatian Heechul, kemudian ditunjuknya kembali kertas ditangannya.

Leeteuk itu merasa was-was saat Heechul menatap intens padanya. Hatinya langsung mencolos begitu namja cantik yang dicintainya itu menggeleng, menolaknya dengan isyarat.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucapnya lesu dengan kepala menunduk.

Kemudian hening.

Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya suara ketukan dimeja itu lagi membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Menatap pada Heechul yang kini menunjuk pada notebook miliknya.

 ** _'Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu. Aku bukan wanita.'_**

Kepala Leeteuk terasa blank. Dia tidak akan mengerti maksud Heechul jika saja namja cantik itu tidak menunjuk pada kertas ditangannya. Meringis, kemudian digaruknya tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

Tsk. Sepertinya Leeteuk lupa mengatakan pada Kibum jika yang ingin ditembaknya bukanlah wanita.

Mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, mengusir kegugupan yang menyergapnya. Leeteuk bangkit berdiri, menyebabkan suara derit lantai yang beradu dengan kursi. Dia berjalan mendekati Heechul, mengambil satu tangannya untuk digenggam, kemudian dia berlutut didepannya.

"Heechul-ah." Leeteuk berdehem guna melancarkan tenggorokannya. "Errr. Aku tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa inggris, jadi bolehkah aku memakai bahasa korea saja?"

Heechul tersenyum sangat lebar dan tertawa tanpa suara begitu kata itu diucapkannya, membuat Leeteuk merasa jika mengasingkan diri disebuah pulai terpencil akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada menghadapi situasi memalukan ini. Seharusnya dia tidak sok-sokan meminta bantuan Kibum membuat kata dalam bahasa inggris jika kenyataannya dia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar.

"Aku tau kita baru mengenal beberapa bulan tapi aku susah sangat merasa nyaman denganmu. Kau sudah mengetahui semua masalalu ku dan aku sangat berterima kasih karen kau tidak menjauhiku. Jadi yang ingin ku katakan adalah..." Leeteuk mengumpat dalam hati saat lidah terasa kelu karena terlalu gugup. "Adalah.. m-mau kah kau menjadi pa.. pa-."

Ucapan gagap Leeteuk terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Heechul menubruk dan memeluknya erat. Dapat dirasakannya kepala berambut hitam namja itu mengangguk dibahunya.

Leeteuk mengerjap. "Kau menerimaku?" Satu anggukan kembali dirasakannya, rasa senang terpampang diwajah tampannya, pelukannya pun ikut mengerat. "Aku benar-benar menerimaku."

Tawa senang Leeteuk menggema ke penjuru kafe. Dia melepaskan pelukan keduanya, menangkup wajah Heechul dan memberikan kecupan kilat dibibir pink itu. Kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat.

Sepertinya hidup Leeteuk akan penuh dengan musim semi mulai sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi awan mendung yang akan datang membawa hujan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

Oke. Ini fanfic TeukChul pertama yang aku buat XD Request dari Sophie.

Semoga ngga mengecewakan.

Mian kalau misalnya ada typo, ngga sempet nge-edit soalnya XP


End file.
